The TurkishCanadian Alliance
by Oliversgurl
Summary: Canada is sick and tired of being ignored and forgotten in the World Conference.  So he storms off to relax in his rooms alone when he runs into Turkey, who has other ideas.


Hey look! Another story! Uhm, you know the drill, I don't own any of the fabulous boys in this story, and I make no money from this. This just popped into my head one day and I just couldn't resist the pairing, I even did research! I found out that Turkey and Canada are allies! So I figured I'd write up this lovely little fic about how that... ahem, came to pass. And even though it's a triad, Turkey/Egypt is still my OTP ahahaha.

So here it is, enjoy! And I should be getting a sequel done… soonish. School is killing me D:

(And I'm really really sorry about the lack of work done on Magic's Slave, please don't hurt me!)

(Translations)  
*My love  
*My heart's darling  
*lover

* * *

Canada stood, exhausted by his efforts to be heard at the World Conference. He clutched Kumajirou to himself a little tighter and huffed. "I'm just as important as that loudmouthed America." He grumbled, "But no one can hear me _or_ Cuba over that loud-mouthed braggart!" He very nearly ran into France on his way out, but his lecherous "mother" paid him no mind. As usual. He was so angry, that when he stormed out of the building, he smashed into someone who smelled of sand and… flowers? He backed up with a muttered, "Sorry," before continuing on around, only to be stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Where are ya going in such a rush, huh?" Turkey grinned down at him, the rest of his expression hidden behind the white half mask he wore most of the time.

Canada twisted out of the grip with another mumbled apology and took off running down the hall.

He could hear the older nation's footsteps pounding along the corridor behind him, and he ran faster. _I just want to get back to my room. I don't want to cause any more problems, and Turkey is probably mad at me for running into him._ That was when he noticed there were two sets of footsteps pounding along behind him. Strong arms caught him around the middle and hauled him upwards. He squeaked at the indignation of it all.

"You're a little high strung, my friend." Turkey's good natured voice said, hot breath puffing over the poor blond's ear. "Isn't he, little Egypt?"

"At least he apologized for running into me," the winded, yet amused voice came from behind him. "Most of them don't even see me."

Canada squirmed, trying to get away. "Please put me down, Mr. Turkey. I promise I won't bother you anymore!"

"What if I want ya to bother me?" The older nation let out a laugh and set the squirming and wiggling North American country down.

"Sadiq," Egypt grinned and laid a hand on the masked nation's arm. "leave the poor boy alone, he isn't used to your kind of… affection."

"Ah, aşkım*, neither were ya when I-"

"Enough." The oldest nation said gently.

Canada wasn't about to stick around and listen to any more. _I don't know what he's planning but it probably won't be pleasant at all for me._ He darted around Turkey's legs and headed for the door, only to be snatched up once again. "Please, Mr. Turkey let me go! I'm really sorry about running into Egypt!"

"Gupta, can I keep him?" Turkey laughed and nuzzled the youngest country's neck. "Call me Sadiq, Matthew." he purred.

Canada wriggled and there was an amused snort from Egypt. He ignored Turkey's invitation to call him by name. "Please, sir, just let me go. I want to go back to my room, and relax after that fiasco of a meeting."

Egypt stepped around in front of them, and looked past Canada up at Turkey. "Habiib 'albi*, if he doesn't want to come with us, then we cannot make him. You know how they frown on invasion these days."

Turkey seemed to consider this. "Matthew, will ya please accompany my aşık* and I to our room? I swear I won't hurt ya." He set the blond down again.

Canada bit his lip nervously, before giving a hesitant nod.

"Good! Good!" Turkey grinned wider before he bowed deeply. "Matthew, will ya call me by name?" He had a teasing and hopeful lilt to his voice.

Canada gave another hesitant nod, and squeaked when a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, guiding him.

"Have you ever had hookah before, Matthew? Our tobacco is the best." He preened and Egypt stifled a laugh.

"I… no. But my friend Cuba has shared his cigars with me." _They were too strong and I hated the smell._ He finished in his mind.

"Bah! Smelly gym sock tasting tobacco. This is an _art form_. The way the flavors twist and dance together…" he sighed and pushed open a door, ushering Canada inside.

Canada blinked in amazement. The room was... plush. There was really no other way to describe it. The walls were pillowed and covered in velvet, there were low lying divans and pillows covered nearly every inch of the floor. In the corner a small tiled area held the hookah and yet_ more_ pillows. Instead of a four-poster, like was in his room, the bed was low slung and covered in a thick, lush comforter. The entire room was done in deep purples and reds, with gold trimming and tassels, with the exception of the tile. It was white with forest green leaf-like accents.

"It's beautiful, huh?"

Turkey startled him out of his contemplation of the room and he nodded. "Mine is so plain, when they remember to give me a room at all. This is so... exotic."

Egypt smiled and stepped around them, pulling off his keffiyeh and running a hand through his short and fluffy dark hair. "It's just enough to remind us of home while we're here at America's house."

Canada nodded. "I usually go home after the meetings, but Cuba wanted to talk to me about something this evening, I think..."

Turkey ignored this comment and ushered the blond over to the pillow laden tiles. "It hasn't had time to go stale. Here try it." He offered the hose encouragingly.

Canada moved into the interior of the room and seated himself on a pillow before taking the hose and inhaling. The taste of oranges and mint assaulted his taste-buds. He let his breath out very slowly before passing the hose to Turkey who did the same, before pulling Egypt into his lap and handing the smaller nation the hose.

They passed the hours away like this for some time, getting a new coal when the old died and changing the flavor to a berry and orange mix. Canada felt pleasantly numb, not used to tobacco and all, as they spoke of current world affairs. He was so distracted by the heaviness in his limbs that he didn't realize what Turkey was doing until Egypt let out a loud moan. Blinking at the couple, he became aware of soft sucking noises as Turkey lavished attention on his lover's neck, and the fact that the larger nation's hands were currently roaming in Egypt's lap beneath the white linen pants. Canada's face flamed and he scooted rapidly backwards off of his pillow. "I... I... uh..."

Turkey watched him from behind the white half mask with glittering eyes and spoke very softly into Egypt's ear. The other nation nodded as another moan rippled from his throat. Turkey licked his lips and spoke up. "After much convincing," grin, "Gupta has agreed to give this triad thing a try. Now we only need ya to agree." He smiled and stilled his hands. "Please, Matthew? I'm willin' ta let the past be the past. Please?"

Canada swallowed hard as his arms gave out and he landed on his back with a soft poof of the pillows. He wasn't a virgin, not by any stretch of the imagination, due to various… invasions. But this… willing affection from people who would see him, touch him, taste him, and treat him as an equal… this was new. Especially coming from the former enemy of his "mother" France, "father" England, and brother Australia. He was confused, thoughts whirling, and so he stayed silent.

Turkey took this as a sign of assent and shuffled out from underneath Egypt and crawled the short distance between them, to hover over the blond nation. "Matthew…" he let out a hot breath and dipped down to kiss the man beneath him.

Canada squeaked in surprise and as he reached up to push the older nation away from him, he instead found his arms pulling the man closer. Turkey's lips were hot and dry against his own and his open mouth provided the darker nation with the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss, plundering the blond's mouth and taking care to caress Canada's tongue with his own. He twisted underneath Turkey when he felt small, hot hands sliding up underneath his shirt, undoing the buttons, and toying with his nipples. He tore his mouth away with a strangled groan, trying to gather his wits. "Turkey, Egypt… I…"

"Shh, Matthew. Call me Sadiq, remember?" Turkey smiled gently at him before returning to his kissing.

"Matthew," a voice in his ear, teeth and tongue playing on the shell and then lips tugging at the lobe, "call me Gupta, please." The oldest nation's desert heat wafted over his ear and he shivered in spite of it.

Canada's eyes slipped shut again as he concentrated on the feelings battering his senses. Hands pulled at his clothes, undressing him, leaving his pale skin shivering in the slightly cool air, while fingertips left trails of fire. Mouths nipped at his chest, tongues trailing hot saliva, and lips pulling his nipples into taut twin peaks. He opened his eyes and smiled at the both of them, before removing Tur- Sadiq's mask. "I just wanted to see you without it…" he said shyly when Sadiq tilted his head questioningly.

Sadiq and Gupta exchanged a look and then Sadiq grinned. "Anything ya want tonight Matthew." he purred and let his hands return to roaming.

Matthew's breath hitched and he arched his hips as Egypt's small hands toyed with his cock and balls, squeezing them gently and he thrust into the hand wrapped around his shaft. He thought he called out their names as the hands left him and the mouths descended once more, but he wasn't sure.

He felt his hips being angled up farther, and another pillow shoved underneath them, before hands pulled his cheeks apart and he felt hot breath puff over him and an even hotter tongue probing at his entrance. His cock was swallowed to the root soon after and the overstimulation, and lack of an active sex life caught up with him. He stiffened and cried out, feeling the waves of pleasure crash over him, muscles seizing, and shooting his seed into the greedy mouth still wrapped around him.

As he lay sated and numb on the floor he realized Sadiq was carrying him and he protested after being laid on the bed, eyes half lidded. "What about you two?" he asked hoarsely.

Sadiq and Gupta shared another one of those "longtime lovers" looks and crawled into bed with him; Sadiq on his right and Gupta on his left. "Later, little one." Sadiq said quietly. "Today was just for you, sleep now."

Matthew smiled, eyes drifting shut again. "Thank you."


End file.
